Twisted Lies and Alibis
by SoulSparrow84
Summary: Young girls from the town of Forks have been vanishing for years. Bella is back in town and someone wants her. Caught up in a ruthless web she wonders if the same man that captured her heart so long ago is also the one who wants her dead. OOC. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to the lovely ladies from the Sparkly Red Pen this chapter has been worked over by two awesome ladies. Jennifer and Sammy. I hope you like it. Some things to keep in mind, this story is not for the faint of heart and is rated M for a reason. There will be sex, violence and at least one character death. As always Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

Chapter 1

Pushing my sunglasses over my eyes I walked to where my rental car sat. The clerk said the car was a blue Audi and I scanned the small rental lot until I spied it. Today was the start of my vacation. I had left Phoenix this morning. I would be staying in Forks and spending time with my father and catching up with my best friend, Angela. I felt my lips turn up when I thought about how much fun this was going to be. I slid into the car and started my drive to Forks. I could only get a flight to Seattle which gave me at least a two hour drive to the tiny town I grew up in.

I drove through the streets of Seattle and when I made it to the highway I hit the speed dial on my phone and listened to Angela's line ring. When her voicemail picked up I left her a short message saying I was on my way. I dialed my dad next. He should be working but I wanted to let him know my flight had landed safely.

"Forks Police Department."

"Hi Char-, uh dad. I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way."

"That's great Bells. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too dad, I was thinking about calling Sue and inviting her for dinner tonight." Sue Clearwater and my father have been dating for the last two years.

"Listen Bella, I won't be home tonight. Something came up. Can you stay at Angela's?" He sounded distracted.

"Sure. No problem. I can just come over in the morning."

He sighed and after telling me that would be fine he quickly hung up. My father was a man of few words but he had never rushed me off of the phone. Something big must have been happening for him to cancel our previous plans. Oh well, that gave me an extra night with Angela. Angela Weber has been my best friend since middle school. We had always been inseparable.

I cranked the radio up as I drove, pulling into Angela's apartment complex just before three in the afternoon. I didn't see Angela's car. I grabbed my purse and dug around for the key that I had so I could get inside. Once I found it I dashed up the steps and let myself in, throwing my purse onto the floor.

"Angela?" I called out for her just in case she _was_ home. I didn't want to scare her. I walked towards the back of the apartment and called out again but there was still no answer. She was probably working-either at The Lodge or at the paper.

Well, what was I going to do now? I decided to get my suitcase and haul it up. That took care of five minutes. I sat on Angela's couch and fiddled with the thin silver bracelet I wore on my left wrist. A present from my mother and Phil. When I found that to be boring I reached for the remote and turned on the TV, settling against the couch to watch a marathon of The Real Housewives. Those New Jersey wives were crazy. I noticed that the sun was going down when I was midway through the third episode. I tried Angela again and there was still no answer. I tried to think back and remember if Angela had told me what she would be doing tonight. She certainly hadn't been expecting me since I was supposed to be at Charlie's. Maybe she had plans with her boyfriend, Ben.

My stomach growled so I padded into the small kitchen that was just off the living room. Nothing. Angela had either forgotten how to shop or she was staying over at Ben's more often than I thought. I ran over the options in my head and decided to head to The Lodge. The place was tacky and small but it was one of the few places to eat in the area. And maybe Angela would be there.

The Lodge was packed so I grabbed the first seat that I saw open up. A perky server swung by my table, carrying stacked glasses. She set down a menu and I gave her my drink order and opened it up to have a look. Even though it had been years since I had been here I doubt the menu had changed much.

The atmosphere reminded me of Charlie's house. Not modern, and even though it was unrefined it still felt cozy-if you ignored the giant moose head on the far wall. I didn't see Angela anywhere.

Some people at a booth near me were laughing loudly so I lifted my head from the restaurant's menu to see what was going on. It was as if a shock ran through me from my head down to my pinkie toes. Edward Cullen. My high school love was seated on the end of the booth shaking his head while continuing to laugh. I recognized Alice, his sister, along with Jasper and Emmett. A beautiful blonde sat between Emmett and Edward. I didn't know who she was; she had not attended Forks High, though.

_Edward and I had been dating for only a few months but I knew I loved him, and I was going to show him just how much tonight. We were lying next to each other on a large blanket that Edward had pulled from the trunk of his car. I could hear the waves crashing on the sand and it was getting dark. Our hands were entwined and I looked up at the stars. _

"_What are you thinking about, Bella?" I heard him whisper, his lips near my ear. My body tingled. _

"_You and how much I love you."_

_Uh oh, shit. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. I mean it had only been a few months. If I wasn't careful, I was going to scare him off. Shit. I bit my bottom lip and snuck a tentative glance at him. His jade eyes were lit up and he smiled. _

"_I love you too, Bella Swan." _

_It was like all the air had been pushed out of my body and then immediately replaced. Edward Cullen loved me. Me, plain old Isabella Marie Swan. My heart soared and I knew this moment was perfect. He leaned his head so that his lips were centimeters away from mine and then without a word they came crashing down over mine and I was lost in him. I didn't stop him when his hands ran under my tank top and shot straight to the clasp of my bra. He unhooked it and then I felt his hands over my breasts. Teasing my nipple, and causing me to buck my hips into him. I felt no embarrassment, surprisingly, since three months ago I would have been blushing like mad at the thought of doing this with Edward. _

_His kisses became harder and I gasped around his mouth when his right hand dipped low below my belly button. Was this really happening? I was vaguely aware of the fact that Edward's fingers were dancing along my skin and I was making sounds that I never thought I would make. I welcomed every touch. _

_Time stopped. I know how cliché that sounds but it was how I felt. My underwear was off now and I watched as he yanked his jeans and boxers off, setting them in the sand at the edge of the blanket. Sink or swim time. I watched with wide eyes as he rolled the condom on and eased himself between my legs. _

_I started to cry. Sure I had thought it would hurt but the stinging was almost unbearable. _

"_Are you okay? Do you wanna stop?" Edward asked me. _

_I released a breath and shook my head no. He was done a few minutes later. I didn't feel any different but I wondered if when I got home my father would be able to tell. _

_We both dressed silently, not sure what to say. For a few minutes I was scared that Edward would just leave. But he didn't, he tucked me under his arm and kissed the top of__ (my) __head. _

"_I love you." _

_I couldn't help but smile and repeat__ed __the words back to him. We were quiet on the drive to my house. We were a block away when red and blue lights flashed behind us. Edward pulled over and my father stepped out of the cruiser. He didn't say anything to me. Instead, he asked Edward to step out of the car. "Edward Cullen, you are under arrest in connection to the disappearance of Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanley. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"_

"Miss, excuse me miss? The server jolted me out of my memory and I felt my face flush.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Um, I'll just have the soup and salad please." I handed her the menu and sipped my Dr. Pepper, looking once again at the booth. They were still laughing and Emmett howled while slapping his large hand on the table. I snuck glances at Edward while I ate my meal. He looked great, no he looked fuck worthy. His hair was a little bit longer and I could still see the toffee colors that twisted throughout. Edward had always been strong but now that he was older, hell now that I was older I could appreciate his build.

I was halfway through with my salad when Edwards's table got out of the booth. I prayed that no one would notice me. They walked out of the restaurant without looking my way. When my server came around I asked for my bill. I paid in cash and left a nice tip. I walked out the door and down the wooden ramp towards my car.

I fished around for my keys as I walked towards my car. I had just grasped onto them when I smacked into something. I looked up, feeling my face heat up. I had actually run into _someone_. Edward chuckled.

"Hello, Bella."

Shit. What do I say? "Hi, Edward." It was like looking at a cross between a Greek God and James Dean. He tugged on a lock of his hair and smiled that signature smile.

"I thought you lived in Arizona?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I do. I'm here visiting Charlie and Angela." Should I ask him how long he's been back in Forks? I decided not to and I waited to see if he would say something else. He seemed to sense my tension because he took a step back.

"Nice seeing you, Bella. I hope to see you again." With his parting words he turned around and jogged across the parking lot leaving me biting my lip. That was awkward.

Edward Cullen was on my mind the entire ride back to Angela's. I tried to push him out of my head but I couldn't. When I got to the apartment lot I pulled in and killed the engine, ready to call it a night.

I tried Angela once more but there was still no answer. I left her a voicemail and decided that if I hadn't heard from her tomorrow I would drive over to Ben's. I didn't have his number otherwise I would have called him. I settled in on the couch and fell asleep listening to Jay Leno.

Ugh, make it stop. I don't want to get up. I reached my arm over looking for the snooze button. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was not an alarm clock but my phone. I dived for it and answered with a sleepy "hello."

I listened but all I could hear was heavy breathing. "Hello, who the fuck is this?" Still nothing but breathing. I hit the end button and looked at the call log. Unknown. The screen said it was 3:02 am. I waited a few minutes to see if the person would call back. They didn't. I felt uneasy-the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I wrapped myself in the blanket I had pulled from a hall closet. The thought that it could have been Angela flashed through my mind and I hurriedly dialed her number. Her voicemail picked up before the phone could ring. She must have it off now, I thought to myself.

I fell back asleep and didn't wake up again till after seven in the morning. The sun was beating down, but I could see some darker clouds through the window. This _is _Forks after all. It always rained. I stretched and got cleaned up.

The TV was still on and I changed the channel so that the local news would come on. I half listened as I made a pot of coffee.

"The Chief of Police was found dead shortly after four am this morning. Police are not releasing any other details at this time.

The mug I was carrying slipped from my hand and crashed onto the floor, spraying coffee all over the kitchen. I ran back into the living room and focused on the TV. A picture of Charlie was on the screen. I had taken that picture. It was from the day I graduated high school. I had to be dreaming; there was no way my father was dead.

I immediately reached for my phone and dialed Fork's Police Department.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is rated M. Thank you to Jennifer and Sammy, the talented and wonderful ladies from Sparkly Red Pen. They made this chapter readable. **

Chapter 2

Sitting in Forks Police Department brings back memories of when I was younger. While it holds thirty cells it's a rare occurrence that even one of them is occupied. When I was a child I would come here after school and sit in one of the cells while I did my homework. Later, Angela would sometimes join me and eventually I hit an age where it was no longer fun to be at my dad's place of work.

A fresh round of tears soaked my cheeks. I sat in a stiff plastic chair and waited for someone to come and talk to me. No one would tell me anything over the phone, which basically confirmed that he truly was dead. As if that wasn't enough the looks of pity I received when I got here were like stabs to my heart. My stomach hurt and my head throbbed. The same picture that I saw on TV this morning was sitting in a frame on my father's desk, right next to my graduation picture. I watched as one of the officers stepped outside with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and for a moment, I wish I still smoked. At least then I would have something to do while I waited. I stared at my feet; I was in such a rush that I had grabbed the first pair of shoes I saw, Angela's pink, Happy Bunny flip-flops.

"Bella?"

I looked up into the kind face of Paul Lahote. He had worked with my father for as long as I could remember. He placed a Styrofoam cup of coffee in front of me and sat down in the chair across the desk.

"I'm so sorry**, **Bella. I don't know what else to say." He spoke quietly but the words rang in my head, sending another wave of grief over me. I reached for the cup and took a sip, burning my tongue, but not caring.

"How did this happen? I talked to him yesterday. My father wouldn't kill himself and you know it."

Paul motioned to the pictures on Charlie's desk. "Your father loved you. Heck, half the time you were all he talked about, but it's been a long time since you've spent any time with him, Bella. I don't know if it was the job or something else…" Paul shifted in his seat, "you know how private he was. But he changed; all of us could see it."

I opened my mouth preparing to argue, _lies_, Paul didn't have a fucking clue what he was talking about**.** Why was he so sure? He lifted up his hand.

"Let me finish, okay?" I nodded and he continued. "I can't pretend to know everything that your dad thought**, **but ask anyone, even Sue noticed his change. Can you honestly tell me you haven't noticed a difference in the tone of his calls?"

I wracked my brain. Paul was right, there was a difference. Not necessarily in the tone or subject of the calls, but in the frequency. More often than not in the last six months**, **I was the one who had been calling him. I fixated on Paul. "Are you sure he did this to himself?"

"The reports won't be completed until later today, possibly not till tomorrow. His service revolver was present and there are no indications that anyone else was in the house. "

"What about a note? In the movies there's always a note."

"I'm sorry Bella**, **but this isn't a movie."

I took another sip of cold coffee. What was I supposed to do now? How was I going to tell Renee? And Sue? Poor Sue. My heart broke for her, first Harry, then Leah and now Charlie. _Shit,_ _Leah_. I jerk my head up.

"Have you seen Angela Weber?" I ask him as I take another drink.

Paul looked at me and I could tell this was not what he was expecting from me. "Sometime last week." He stands up and hollers out to one of the guys milling around. "Hey, James. When did we eat at The Lodge?" A tall man walked furtively to us**; **his blonde hair swayed behind him in a ponytail. He must be new since he was the only officer I didn't recognize but I couldn't remember Charlie ever talking about him.

"Ah, I think it was Thursday. Why?"

He spoke to Paul but his blue eyes raked over my body as if he was undressing me. Only, it didn't feel sexual**; **I felt more like I was his prey. Even his grin seemed predatory. The hairs on my neck prickled and I looked away from him.

"No reason. Thanks.**"** **"**Paul dismisses him and James moves away from us and leans up against the wall. Not far enough away, I think to myself.

"I'm staying at Angela's and she hasn't been home. I can't reach her on her cell either. I'm worried something may have happened" I say my words carefully, not wanting to sound overly paranoid but also wanting Paul to understand that I _am_ concerned.

"I'm sure she's fine. She has a boyfriend**, **right?" I nod and wait for him to go on. "I bet she's with him. Do you have his number?"

"I don't, but I'm sure I can find it out. I feel on edge, like something isn't right." I almost tell him about the call this morning but decide not to. It was a prank, nothing more.

A low voice speaks before Paul can respond. "After your father's death, I can only imagine that you would think the worst about your friend but you can't jump at every noise in the dark."

I snap around to face James. My teeth are grinding together but I can't think of anything to say, so I flash him a dirty look, hoping he gets the hint.

Paul seems equally upset. "This doesn't concern you, Officer Hunter, please give us some privacy."

James looks between us and lifts his hands in the air as if surrendering and backs up, walking towards the door this time. We wait until he leaves and then Paul sits back down.

"How long has _he_ worked here?" I ask.

"A few months."

"My father never mentioned him."

"Well, your father couldn't stand him so I'm not surprised. He showed up here while your father was off duty. He practically demanded we call him and kept insisting that he and Charlie were buddies from way back when. He was hired two days later.**"**

As I listen, it all seems a bit weird to me but my brain is mush.I just want to be done now**, **but I can't leave before finding out a few more things.

"Angela?" I prod, trying to steer the conversation back to before we got interrupted.

"If you don't hear from her by tomorrow then give me a call." He gives me a small smile.

"Okay. Now what happens with Charlie?" I'm sure that a funeral will need to be planned and then there is the matter of his house. I needed to know what would happen to it.

"I'll definitely call you as soon as I know anything more. I think you should go talk to Sue, though. After Harry had his heart attack, your father got his things in order-just in case. Sue would probably have those details. "

Thinking about those details makes me cry again and Paul hands me a tissue. "Do you want me to drive you to Angela's?"

I shake my head. "No, I'll be okay."

After an awkward hug, I leave the station. I told Paul that I was going to go back to Angela's, but after starting the car and pulling out of the lot, I realize I am headed towards La Push. Sue, her family and most of the people I grew up around live on the Quileute Reservation in La Push. As if on auto-pilot, I pull up to a small wooden house and put the car in park. My door is yanked open and I am greeted by Jacob Black. He pulls me out of the car and into a bear hug, holding on just a little bit longer than necessary. It's typical Jake and instead of shoving him off me I welcome it, because after this morning, it's what I need.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know what else to say." I feel his lips in my hair and then he sets me back down.

"Thanks Jake. How is Billy handling it?" Billy Black is Jacobs's dad and Charlie's best friend.

Jake shrugs, "he hasn't said much." He shrugs again and points inside. "Sue's been upset all morning and I know she wants to see you. We weren't even aware you were in town until a few hours ago."

I follow his hulking frame and wonder why my father wouldn't tell his friends that I was coming to visit. Once inside the small house I walk quietly into the kitchen where I can see Sue seated at the table with a cup of tea. Her eyes are red and she's sobbing. She's not actually making any noise, but I can tell by the way her shoulders roll and shake. I don't say anything to announce my arrival; instead I wait for her to notice me. After a few minutes she does and immediately gets up and crushes me to her. It's the first time Sue has ever hugged me. I can tell she needs this and I do, too. I hear footsteps but I don't lift my head to see who it is. Sue's grip loosens and she looks at me. Without her saying anything I know that she is hurting as much as I am, but her focus now is me.

"I'm fine." I try to assure her, but her eyes question and I push gently against her arms so that she will release me and I can sit.

"Do you want some tea?" Her voice is all raspy; a true testament to the fact that she has been crying since early this morning.

No, I don't want tea, I want Charlie. Seeing Sue has broken the levee that was helping to hold back some of my feelings. I lie instead of crying.

"Yes please."

Emily and Sam are here and I watch as Emily pours a cup and puts it in front of me. I wonder where Seth is.

"Milk or sugar**, **Bella?"

"Whiskey?" My lame attempt to lighten the mood has no effect and Emily follows Sam into the living room.

"I spoke with Paul." I leave it at that and wait for her to respond.

"Are th…are they sure?"

"Yes."

More sobbing, more heartache.

"Sue, Paul said that Charlie had already made all of his um…his ah…" I can't get the words to come out**. **They feel dirty on my tongue and I swallow thickly.

"Everything is taken care of, Bella. I have a copy of his wishes for you. After seeing what I went through with Harry, Charlie decided that he never wanted you to have to go through that. You just have to decide when you want the funeral."

"Okay." I sip some tea, aware that Sue hasn't touched hers since I've been here. I'm not sure what else to say. I don't really want to talk about the funeral; it seems cold hearted to be planning it the same day we find out about Charlie's death. We sit in complete silence for a long time. Finally, I stand up.

"I should go; I need to call my mother." I say.

"You can stay here, if you want."

No, I can't.

"No, you need your time**, **Sue. I'll stop by tomorrow okay?" She doesn't respond and I put my cup in the sink and walk to the living room. I catch Sam Uley's eyes and motion for him to follow me.

I hear music coming from the small garage near the house and realize Seth is probably in there and Jake is most likely with him now. I should check on him but I can't handle another look of pity and after Sue I'm not sure I can try and console him.

"Angela Weber is missing. Well, maybe not missing per se but I'm staying at her apartment and she hasn't returned my calls." I tell Sam with conviction in my voice. I know Sam will understand. He's been in my spot before.

"Are you sure she's not out with other friends?"

"No, _maybe_…I don't know."

"Cullen's back in town." It's a statement filled with disdain and I hear the unspoken question.

"I know. I saw him last night when I ate at The Lodge. You can't still believe all that?" We've been down this road before. It always ends the same. I end up defending the man, or rather the boy I once loved and he lists all the reasons why I shouldn't.

He doesn't answer me Instead**, **telling me that he'll look into the situation with Angela and that I look like shit and should get some sleep. I stick my tongue out at him and give him a hug.

The drive back to Angela's is quick. As I pull into the parking lot I realize I'm going forty MPH which means I was going at least seventy if not more on my way here. I start to think about how Charlie would respond knowing I broke the speed limit but then quickly push it out of my mind.

I call out for Angela, just in case she's home but all the lights are off and the apartment is silent. I flick on the light and grab my phone. I need to call Renee. She answers immediately and waits for me to talk. I can tell that she already knows and I feel guilty that she heard it from someone else. We talk for a long time and she's not sure if she can make it to the funeral because of Phil's schedule but she says she'll try. After I hang up with her, I immediately call Angela. I don't expect her to answer and I don't bother leaving a voicemail because deep down I know she won't get it.

I search the kitchen for a phone book and when I can't find one I venture into Angela's makeshift office. The room is a mess and papers are piled high, almost blocking her laptop. Fear runs through me. Angela is never without her laptop. The little blue light is blinking, telling me that it's onbut I can't bring myself to check what may be on there. Instead, I continue digging for a phone book, finally finding one tucked away in the desk.

Ben Cheney is not listed so I start to search under Attorney's. I find his office and call the number listed. I'm directed to his receptionist and I leave my information with her. I tell her it's in regard**s** to Angela Weber and for him to call me as soon as possible.

There's a pile of newspapers on the floor and I pick up the top one. Then the second. When I get to the third I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. There are more. Now that I am looking around I see another tall pile of newspapers. Why would Angela be saving these? I read some of the headlines.

**Missing girl last seen at Fork's High School**

**Arrest made in connection ****with ****Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanley**

**Police ask for any information regarding the disappearance of Leah Clearwater**

**Bree Tanner now missing for seven days. Police have no leads at this time.**

I drop the papers back on the pile as if they were burning my hand. I run to the living room suddenly afraid and even more aware that I am by myself. I don't want to be here anymore. I could get something to eat, even though I'm not hungry. I eye Angela's flip-flops and decide against them. I have time to put on my sneakers**,**so I lace them up quickly before I slam the apartment door and lock it. The list of places I can go runs through my mind. Now that I am away from the haunting headlines and among other people I feel silly for being afraid. I decide to drive to Fork's version of Wal-Mart and grab a few things for dinner and consider getting some wine.

I'm almost there when I spot familiar lights behind me. _Shit_. I wasn't even speeding. I pull over to the shoulder of the road and shut the radio off. I never did check to see if all the proper papers were in the glove box. I hoped they're in there. I cross my fingers.

"Isabella! Imagine finding you here."

I look into James's face and he's grinning widely. The hairs on my neck stand up and I move my hands from the steering wheel and cross them over my chest.

"I wasn't speeding." His grin fades. "At least I didn't think I was." I add.

"You forgot to use your turn signal about a mile back."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I leave it at that. I remember Charlie telling me once that the less you say the better. James looks like he wants me to say more but I just want him to go away.

"I'm just gonna give you a verbal warning missy. Next time it'll be a ticket."

"Um, okay, thanks." He's still standing right next to my car and I wonder what he wants. After what feels like forever but more likely is less than a minute, he bids me goodbye and walks back to the cruiser. Watching him continue to watch me as I pull from the shoulder of the road I give him a nickname. _Officer Creepo._ It seems fitting after this incident and the one from earlier. I laugh for the first time all day as I drive away.

Forks Outfitter's is almost empty and I navigate the aisles quickly, throwing random things in the cart. I manage to make it all the way to the wine section before crying. I don't know why but it hit me hard and without warning. I lean over the cart with my head in my hands trying to stifle the tears. I vaguely hear someone speak.

"Excuse me"

I move the cart over closer to a shelf of red wine.

"Excuse me." This time the voice is louder and I scoot over again. Can't a girl cry in peace? A hand is on my shoulder and I look to see who it is.

"Edward!"

"Are you okay Bella? I mean, ah, I'm sure you're not okay but…" his smooth voice trails off. I brush the tears away quickly and nod my head.

"I heard about Charlie. I'm sorry." He sounds sincere and I mumble my thanks. He shoves his hands into his pockets and pushes his shoulders up. He's sexy without even trying. Once again I feel like I'm a teenager.

"What are you doing here, Bella? By yourself?"

"I want to be here by myself" I retort harshly.

"Why aren't you with Jake?"

"Why would you assume I would be with Jake?" I bite my lip. Just because he didn't live in Fork's for a while doesn't mean he's unaware of what happened after he left. Something flashed across his face but it was gone so quick I couldn't be sure of what it was. "I'm sure Jake's at home, or at Sue's." I add feeling bad about snapping at him. "

"Oh."

"When did you get back in town?"

"A few months ago. My work brought me back to the area and my family still lives outside of Forks so I decided to make it home again."

I can't help what I say next. Sam planted the seed and seeing the newspapers helped it sprout.

"Have you seen Angela Weber?"

"Angela?" He stutters slightly as he says her name. One hand tugs at his hair. _I want to tug his hair._ He's staring at me and I tap my toes on the floor.

"No. Can't say that I have."

If I hadn't learned all his tell-tale signs when I was younger, his quick recovery and sure answer would have sufficed. But now I know that he is lying. His jaw twitched. Dead giveaway.

"Why?" His face is impassive now.

"I can't seem to get a hold of her." I say.

"Right, and I would be first on your list to try and find her. Fuck Bella. You know I had nothing to do with any of that bullshit."

He takes a step forward, crowding me and leaving me no choice but to breathe in his scent. Honey, spice and soap. Common sense tells me to be scared but instead I'm tingling in places that haven't had so much as a fizz in years.

"Edward! There you are, come on. "We both turn and see Alice standing at the end of the aisle. It takes her a few seconds, but when she finally recognizes me she bounces over and pulls me away from Edward and into a hug.

"Hi Alice."

"I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?" Her voice is melodic and I can't help but smile. I always liked Alice.

"I'll be okay."

"Hey, what are you doing tonight? Is your mom here with you?"

"No, she's in Florida. Phil plays ball down there now."

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Alice is practically jumping up and down and I spy Emmett and Jasper walking towards us now.

"I'm staying at Angela's. I'm going to make something for dinner and drink some wine."

"Do you want to come over for dinner with us? I don't want you to be by yourself."

I shake my head. "I really have to get going." Without waiting for her to respond or risking a glance at Edward I push the cart ahead of me and blindly grab a bottle of wine. I hurry towards the checkout, not wanting to run into them again.

By the time I get back to Angela's it's dark and rainy and Ben still hasn't called me back. I start to cook in an effort to brush off the day. Usually cooking helps me relax me after a long day but even after the pasta's done I'm still keyed up. I take a few bites but most of it gets scooted around the plate in a quest for something to keep me busy. I pour a glass of wine and finish it off in two gulps. My phone rings as I pour my second glass.

"Hello?" I tense up, half expecting to only hear heavy breathing. Instead**, **it's Ben.

"Ben, have you heard from Angela?"

It sounds as if he is in a tunnel, his voice muffled. "Uh, the other day, why?"

I remind him about how I'm on vacation and was supposed to be with Angela today, and then I tell him about Charlie. After he gives me his condolences I ask him if he knows where Angela might be now.

"I guess she could have stayed in New Orleans a little bit longer. That could be why she's not answering her phone."

"What is she in New Orleans for?"

"I'm not sure. She had a meeting with Cullen and then told me her story was breaking and she had to go to Louisiana for a few days. I've been swamped here and she's been so busy that our conversations are never long. I'm lucky if we get five minutes to talk.

"Cullen? Alice Cullen?"

"No, Edward, why?"

"Just wondering. What story was she working on?"

"Geez Bella, I don't know. I'm sorry. I can give her parents a call and see if they have heard from her. I bet she needed to stay in New Orleans and her phone doesn't get reception." He doesn't sound worried at all.

"Well then why wouldn't she email or call you from a landline, at least?"

"I'm in Africa, on business. That's why you couldn't get through to me today. I have limited cell and internet access here. The weather has to be just right in order for us to get out. I'll be back in Port Angeles the day after next, though. I'll email you tomorrow. "

"Can you check and see if she got on the plane?"

"I'll try. I'm sure she's fine though. Listen, I have to go."

I can barely hear his goodbye over the crackle in the background before the line goes dead. It took me a while to process what Ben said. I couldn't imagine Angela not calling me if Ben was unavailable and she had to stay longer somewhere. And then there was the fact that she had met with Edward. I knew he had been lying. I drink more wine. Feeling pretty buzzed I mull over my options. I decided I would call Paul in the morning and file a report. Would Edward lie to me again if I confronted him with what I knew? I've had too much to drink to be able to drive but I still have the Cullen's home line memorized.

My fingers fly over the keys and I wait impatiently for someone to pick up. I'm greeted by the machine but I chicken out of leaving a message. I hit the end button harder than I should have and throw my phone off to the side. Another glass of wine gone and I hit redial, hanging up after two rings this time. It's childish but I'm too drunk to care.

Two more glasses of wine later, I feel even better and can even think about Charlie without bursting into tears. The Big Bang Theory is playing on Angela's small TV. The wine now gone, I stumble towards the spare bedroom; I don't want to sleep on the couch again. I pull back the comforter and snuggle against the pillows.

I close my eyes and know that like almost every night I'll dream about Edward. I just hope that tonight it's not a nightmare.

**Whew, chapter 2 is done. Thank you to those who reviewed alerted and put this story on their favourites. I love getting each and every notification. Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**You all know who owns all things Twilight. Need a hint? It's not me. Thank you samrosey and Jennifer for all your help with this chapter. The Sparkly Red Pen rocks!**

Chapter 3

Jake held onto my arm and steered me back towards the black limousine. We slowly passed the different headstones and I couldn't help but think about the circumstances that brought those people here. Which ones had died peacefully, surrounded by those who loved them and how many had died at the hands of someone else, or like Charlie of their own depressed desire. The last two days had passed quickly, as if I was watching a movie instead of starring in it.

The ride back to Sue's was quick. No one tried to make conversation and that was fine by me. Jake would occasionally squeeze my hand and I would squeeze his back. He had been my shadow for the last two days, even going with me to the station where I filed a report on Angela. Ben had been unable to get in touch with her and her parents hadn't heard anything either. We did know that she had never purchased her plane tickets to New Orleans. Ben had checked her bank account and no money had been taken out. Even stranger, the last activity on her credit card was when she got gas the same day she met with Edward Cullen. I didn't mention him to Paul but I probably should have. I'm not even sure why I had kept that to myself. My face burned when I remembered calling his house the other night.

Once we got to Sue's, I stepped out of the limo brushing off another one of Jake's attempts to help me. We were expecting most of the town to be here and I was desperate to get out of this dress and put on jeans. Charlie would understand. I reached behind me and tried to grasp the zipper. Stupid dress. I opened the bathroom door and popped my head out but I didn't see anyone. I could hear people across the house but no one that could help me with my problem. I shut the door and reached back around in an attempt to pull the small zipper down but my arm wouldn't twist. Resolved to the fact that I would have to venture out and find Emily or Sue to help me, I left the bathroom and waved at Emily who came over.

"Can you help me with my dress? I can't reach the zipper?"

Emily gave me a small smile and tugged the zipper down to the middle of my back.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a few." I scurried back to the bathroom and tugged on my jeans and a plain white tee. I also changed into the Chucks I had made sure to pack. I brushed my hair with my fingers and took a deep breath before going back to the living room. It seemed like the whole town of Forks was here. I recognized many of my old teachers, schoolmates and even Charlie's dentist from Port Angeles. Renee and Phil were unable to make it but they had sent a beautiful flower arrangement which I put next to a picture collage of Charlie's closest friends and family.

I wasn't sure of the proper etiquette, so I made my way over to Sue. There was a line forming in front of her with people wanting to give their condolences, once again. I gave small smiles to everyone that came over and wiped tears from my cheeks. The Cullen family was the last in line and Esme Cullen pulled me into a hug.

"Words cannot say how much my heart breaks for you." She whispered.

"Thank you." Even to me, the words sounded robotic, after saying them for the last three days. "Thank you for coming. It would have meant a lot to Charlie.

"There are no hard feelings, Bella. Your father was a great cop." I wondered if that's how she really felt. After all, who could forgive someone who had almost sent their son to prison?

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and Jasper and Emmett both shook my hand. I wasn't surprised when Alice put her arms around my neck and patted my hair. When she finally let go, Edward took her place, arms included. The weight of his arms on my shoulders made me want to melt against him. He smelled so good and I didn't dare blink when his mouth moved closer to my ear.

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

He straightened himself and looked me dead in the eye, waiting for my answer.

"Okay, fine. Give me a minute." This seemed to satisfy him, because he quickly caught up to the rest of his family. I turned to Sue and told her I was going outside for some air and would be back in ten minutes. I spotted Jacob talking with Billy and Sam across the room. I hoped I could sneak out without him noticing.

I knew without looking that Edward was following me. Even after all these years, his presence demanded my attention. All of my senses focused on him. I stopped half-way down to the water and pivoted to face him. His hair was in its normal state of disarray and he rubbed his jaw.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" The words came out harsher than I meant and I saw him blink and then move his hands to his hair.

"I wanted to know if you've heard from Angela." I was taken aback. I had expected he wanted to tell me how sorry he was again.

"No. But I filed a missing persons report and Paul is looking into it. Do you know anything?" He didn't answer me, so I plunged ahead. "I know you met with Angela the day she disappeared and I told Paul." Okay the last part was a lie, but I was resolved to tell him today. It was stupid for me to keep it to myself anyhow.

"Bella, I talked to Paul last night. I told him everything that Angela and I talked about. I swear I have no idea where she is."

"What _did_ you talk about with Angela?" I kicked at the sand keeping my eyes on the toe of my shoes.

"I can't tell you, Bella. It's too dangerous. Besides, you'd never believe me even if I did."

"This is my best friend that we're talking about here, I don't understand. Why can you tell Paul and not me?" I whined, wincing at my child like tone.

"You know Paul's a cop, Bella. I would tell you if I could. I just…I can't. Please trust me, though. "

"Trust _you_? _Ha_. How about you trust me, Edward? It's okay, don't worry. I'll find out on my own!" I blew a chunk of hair out of my eyes and searched his face for something, anything that would give me a clue. Was he being preemptive by telling Paul or was he actually telling me the truth?

"You read too many Nancy Drew books when you were a kid?" He cocked his head to the side. "If you know what's good for you, please keep your nose out of shit that doesn't involve you, Bella."

"Are you threatening me, Edward? I'm not scared of you." Okay, that was a lie. He did scare me-a little bit.

He snorted, but didn't speak. He was looking back at the house and when I turned I could see Sam and Jake jogging over to us.

"Are you okay, Bella? Why are you out here with_ him_?" Jake sneered in Edwards's direction, not even bothering to hide the his hatred.

"I'm fine Jake. Come on, let's go back in." I pulled him closer to me, looping my arm with his. I expected Sam to follow, but instead he and Edward stayed. They were still there when we made it back to Sue's.

"I don't like him, Bella. You shouldn't be alone with him."

I waved Jake off. "It's fine. Edward doesn't scare me."

Once back inside, I kept my eyes on the door but even after the rest of the Cullen's left, Edward and Sam still hadn't come back. I was actually starting to worry, except I wasn't sure if I should be more worried about Edward or Sam.

Sam walked into the kitchen an hour later as Emily and I were putting the leftover food in Tupperware containers. He didn't even mention Edward. I quickly finished up in the kitchen and sat down next to him.

"What did you talk to Edward about?"

"Nothing."

"Really? You spoke about nothing for an hour?" No answer. "I'm going to Charlie's. Paul said the house is clean and I can't stay in Forks forever, so I should start packing things up."

Almost all of Charlie's things were going to Good Will. I just had to organize everything that was going and they would send a truck out.

"You want some company?" Ah, he _could_ speak.

I shook my head. "No, I think I need to do it by myself." I patted his thigh and stood up. Sam looked like he was going to say something, so I waited; but he just pursed his lips together and gave me a small smile.

It didn't take me long to get to Charlie's. The sun was just starting to set. I pushed my key through the lock and opened the door. I headed into the kitchen first, avoiding the living room. I flicked the light on and let my eyes adjust to the bright yellow. The paint had been my mom's last ditch effort to brighten up the house. Charlie had never changed it. In the distance I could hear thunder and I knew the storm would be here before I wanted it to be. While Forks was mostly rainy, actual storms rarely made their way through, but when they did they were often brutal.

I opened the fridge and found it almost empty. The remaining things would be fine for a few more days. There were no dishes in the sink and no mail on the table; the kitchen was spotless. I decided to go to Charlie's room to pack most of his clothes. That should be pretty easy since it all was going to Good Will. I opened the basement door since I knew he kept empty boxes down there. The light was in the middle of the room and I navigated the stairs in the dark, remembering that the bottom step was rotting.

I wasn't scared of the dark per-se, but I didn't waste any time finding the string, yanking the light on. I turned in a circle trying to locate the extra boxes. I found them tucked into a far corner as I stepped over boxes filled with old fishing gear or pictures …years of odds and ends that Charlie had collected. I jumped when I reached the corner because the thunder was so close. Maybe I should do this tomorrow. Another loud boom made my decision for me and I hurried back to the stairs. I didn't see the foot locker and screamed as my sneakers caught, projecting me forward.

Fucking shit.

A small cardboard box was lying on top of me; I had tried to hang onto it when I fell. I pushed it off me, spilling the contents in the process. I sat up and started to shove the papers and pictures back into the box but as one picture flipped over, my blood went cold and I sat back on my heels.

NO!

The basement suddenly seemed a lot smaller as my mind told me to leave everything where it was and get out! But my body was frozen, my eyes fixed on the blonde girl in the photograph. I didn't recognize her. Not that anyone would be able to recognize her with her face bruised and bloodied like that. The picture shook in my hand and I scanned the pile on the floor looking for another picture. It was like a proverbial train wreck. I needed to see what the other pictures showed. I couldn't look away. The second picture I grabbed was of the same girl, I think.

Her blonde hair was around her shoulders and her arms were tied above her head in this one. A red handkerchief was stuffed into her mouth. Her blue eyes were open and it was scary how much I saw in them. She was naked and when I looked closer I could see a small silver T that hung from her belly button.

Tanya Denali. I wasn't sure, I mean it was still hard to tell but it made sense. Why did my father have this? He never brought work home with him. Not to mention that the photos were nothing like regular police photographs. They had never found the body of Tanya and surely if someone had sent these to my father as evidence it would have made the papers. I would have heard of it.

My stomach twisted and tried to revolt against me. I broke out in a light sweat. I continued to look over them, swallowing back the bile as I did. There were more of the girl that I thought was Tanya. Then the girl in the pictures changed. Now, the girl had dark brown hair that hung past her shoulders. Jessica Stanley. She was posed the same as Tanya had been. I turned over more pictures. A red head that I have never seen before. A short girl who looked familiar but I couldn't place her name. I scooped up a handful more and started to peek through them.

The pictures seemed to be taken in the same place. A small room with no windows. Sometimes there was a chair. In other pictures, it looked as if the girls were hanging from the ceiling.

Another wave of thunder caused me to drop the pictures. My heart was thumping so fast, I was sure it would beat right out of my chest. I picked the stack back up with shaky hands, unable to stop myself. The girl in this picture seemed to be pleading to whoever took the picture. Her mouth was in the shape of an "O" and her dark eyes held the same fear that Tanya's had. I knew without a doubt who she was. Her black hair was cropped close to her ears and her russet colored skin stood out. Leah Clearwater.

What the fuck?

More thunder crashed and I quickly remembered my original plan to get the hell out of the basement. I hurriedly shoved pictures and papers into the box and hoisted it under my arms. I turned to head back upstairs.

I had been so distracted with the pictures that I had never heard the footsteps.

I didn't even know how long he had been standing in the basement doorway, looking at me. He didn't say anything. A round of lightning and thunder killed the light. I could just barely make out his form as he walked down the stairs. I couldn't run. He was blocking my only exit. I backed up as far as I could. Grasping for anything, my fingers wrapped around something hard from the top of Charlie's old tackle box at the same time that he stepped in front of me.

**Before you come at me with the pitch forks, chapter 4 is already written I just need to get the finishing touches done. In the meantime feel free to let me know who you think it is and what you think of the story so far. And what is up with the pictures? Stick around to find out. **

**Oh, I got a few private PM's asking what I listen to when I write. The answer is everything. My playlist and Pandora runs the gamut from AC/DC to Bright Eyes and then back to George Strait. This week I have been on a Beastie Boys and The Bloodhound Gang kick. **


End file.
